


Coming Home

by Kalajorn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalajorn/pseuds/Kalajorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Ford return to Glass Shard Beach so Ford can see their mother for the first time in over thirty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

“I can’t believe she’s still alive,” Stanford said.

“Yup, she’s pushing 90 this year,” Stan said as they pulled into the marina. “Still as sharp as a knife.”

“Her tongue is too,” he added with a wry grin.

Stanford gave a little chuckle at that and jumped off the boat to secure it to the dock. The dock rocked a little under the impact, but Ford’s balance was sure after a couple months at sea.

“By the way why didn’t you mention her earlier?”

“Didn’t remember,” Stan said.

He looked away, his lips curved downward and his brows scrunched together.

“Oh.”

Ford lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“It’s not your fault,” He said.

“I know, I know,” Stan said with a sigh. He paused and stared Stanford hard in the eyes. “Just make sure you stop blaming yourself for it too.”

Stanford nodded slowly and they finished trying down the boat. They turned toward the town. Stan’s hands made their way into his pockets and his shoulders hunched up tightly. A turbulent mix of emotions passed across his face.

“It’s been a long time,” He said softly.

“Yeah,” Stanford agreed.

He gave Stan’s shoulder another squeeze.

“Let’s go,” He said with a gentle smile.

* * *

Glass Shard Beach hadn’t changed much in their absence. It still had that sleepy seaside feel to it. As they walked into town they passed a familiar set of swings, still intact, but rusted with age. Neither of them commented on it, but Stan’s shoulder brushed up against Ford’s.

A young woman let them into their childhood house. She and her husband were living upstairs. They did some chores in exchange for cheaper rent. After letting Stan and Ford in she disappeared upstairs again, leaving the brothers alone in the entrance room. Most of the antiques that used to dominate the area were gone, but there were a few on the shelves. Trophies of a bygone era.

Stan made his way across the room to a doorway on the far side. He knocked firmly.

“Come in.”

He opened the door and entered, Ford trailing a few steps behind.  Ma Pines sat in a rocking chair on the far side of the room. Her skin was thin and pale. Her long snow white hair was tied into a loose bun at the top of her head. There was a pink telephone on the table next to her and a thick afghan draped over her lap. Her eyes where grey from the thick cataracts that blinded them. When the twins entered the room they flickered over in their direction ending up looking somewhere just over their heads.

“That you, Stan?” She asked, squinting a little.

“Yes, Ma,” He said, standing a little straighter.

“Well what are you waiting for? Get over here and give this old lady a hug,” Ma Pines said waving a hand impatiently.

He smiled at that and moved quickly across the room easily engulfing the frail woman in his arms. After a moment he pulled away. Stan glanced back at Stanford standing in the doorway. Stan rubbed his arm and cleared his throat.

“So, Ma, I brought someone else with me…” He trailed off nervously.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense,” She said raising an eyebrow. “Who is it?”

There was a long pause as Stan shifted foot to foot. He took several quick breaths.

“Ma, I’ve been lying to you,” Stan finally blurted out. “I’m not Stanford. I’m actually Stanley. I messed up and I had to get him back, but no one was going to believe me, so I lied to you all. I’m so sorry Ma. I… ”

“Oh, hush,” She said reaching out to grab his hand. “I’ve known for a long time.”

She pulled him forward into another hug. His arms closed around her automatically, even as his eyes darted around in confusion.

“You have?” Stan asked in a soft husky voice.

“M-huh,” she said. “I’m your mother. You might have pulled the wool over my eyes the first couple phone calls, but you and Ford are very different people.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I figured you had your reasons. You’re a smart kid. I trust you. Since you’re telling me this, I assume that Stanford is back?”

Stanford jumped, caught off guard.

He cleared his throat and said, “Hi, Ma”

An awkward, nervous smile formed on his face.

“Get over here,” She said freeing one of her hands from Stan. It was shaking a little and her eyes were wet.

He hesitated a moment and then practically ran into her arms.

“You’ve really filled out,” She commented after a moment. “I was always a little concerned that you’d be a beanstalk for the rest of your life.”

“Ma!” Ford complained, his voice was low and hitched from crying, but a goofy grin lit up his face.

“What? It’s true,” Ma Pines said with a sly smile of her own.

They felt her start shaking against them.

“Ma?” Stan asked trying to pull away to look at her face.

“I’m just so happy to have both of you back alive and well,” She whispered, pulling them closer with surprising strength.

There was a long pause before she cleared her throat and added in a stern voice, “But if either of you two knuckleheads pull something like that ever again, I will ground the both of you.”

“We’re 68, Ma,” Stanford pointed out.

“I don’t care.”


End file.
